Real World
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Well once again they didn't have a weirdness genre so I had to put it here. I just felt like taking a break from Betrayal so i wrote this litte story


Alright. I'm not sure if this story is illegal or not...Because I'm using the real people who play  
the characters than the actual characters. Hmm. Well, don't call the fuzz on my, okay? lol I  
e-mailed the Fanfiction people and they should be starting a Drive Me Crazy category(can't spell).  
I'm nervous though. I've never written outside In A Heartbeat so I'm scared people won't like me.  
Well look out for those stories...I've got some ideas...anyways back to this. I'm not sure if this  
will break any guidelines...uh-oh. well please, if it does just e-mail me @ Joyful427@aol.com instead  
of telling those in-charge people. lol well i'll really shut up now  
  
  
  
  
Real World  
  
  
  
"You don't understand Tyler. It can't happen that way." Val said sadly. She looked at Tyler, who  
took a step back.  
"But why? We both know what we have here...It doesn't seem right to ignore it." Tyler straightened  
his shirt. Val shook her head.  
"No Tyler." Val whispered.   
"Okay...Perfect! That's a wrap!" The director of In A Heartbeat shouted to Shawn Ashmore (Tyler)  
and Reagan Pasternak (Val). Reagan nodded and smiled at Shawn.   
"Great job today. I'm having some trouble with scene 12 though. I just don't know how I should act  
when Brooke gets beat up. Surprised? Sad? Angry? I can't read into the script." Reagan shook her  
head.  
"Ehh..talk to Earl and Venessa. They wrote it." Shawn shrugged, walking towards his trailer. Christopher  
Ralph (Jamie) trotted toward Jackie Rosenbaum (Caitie) who was seated in a metal folding chair,  
study the script.  
"Hey Jaaaaackkkiiiee! Don't you know what 'that's a wrap' means? It means let's hit the trails.  
You have to give me a ride back to the hotel, remember?" Christopher plopped down next to Jackie.  
"Um okay. Whatever. Let's just go, okay? My soaps will be on in 15 minutes." Jackie grabbed her  
pink purse and made her way to her Volks Wagon Beetle. Christopher cringed as he struggled to   
fit in the tiny car. Jackie reached for the radio controls, turning it to Kiss FM. Christopher  
grabbed her hand as she pulled away from the dial.  
"No! Not this." He pleaded to Jackie as she sang 'Survivor'. She shrugged and shook her head.  
  
Danso (Hank) rushed the fleeing Reagan.   
"Hey! Is Shawn driving us back?" Danso asked.   
"Yeah. Us and Lauren. (Brooke)." Reagan said nervously.  
"Ugh..can't we get a ride with Jackie or something? I can't stand Shawn." Danso complained. Reagan  
raised her eyebrows disgustedly.  
"You can stop your babyish grudge against him. He's never done anything to you." The young blonde  
said.  
"He's so full of himself. It's annoying."   
"Maybe so but he's our co-star. Yikes! Here he comes. Just put up with him for 5 minutes." Reagan  
pleaded.  
"Hey all. Ready for a ride in my beautiful new car. Just got it. Ya know, with all that money I   
make in those films I'm in. I'm a working guy. Making more money than you all. Blah Blah..." Shawn  
rambled as he drove the others back to the hotel. Lauren rolled her eyes in the back seat. She  
applied some Ebony lipstick. Reagan stared.  
"That isn't your color." Reagan sounded horrified.  
"Yeah? What's your point?" Lauren challenged the older girl. Reagan made a face and shook her head.  
"It doesn't look right. That's my point." Reagan replied with a little attitude.  
"Why don't you shut up Reagan. Sorry I'm not some perfect little brat girl." Lauren wasn't afraid  
to stand up to the teen ager sitting next to her.  
"I never said I was prefect. You're so annoying. I wish that other girl had gotten the part."  
Reagan whined as she sat back with her arms over her chest.  
"Heh. I guess it's no secret I didn't want you to get Val." Lauren shrugged. She didn't care if  
that stupid Reagan didn't like her.  
"Sor-ry if I'm a good actress. Us people with talent can't help it...but I guess you wouldn't know."  
Reagan smiled smuggily.  
"You did not! I'm a way better actress than you'll ever be." Lauren laughed as Reagan looked at   
her in shock. Shawn let out an exasperate sigh.  
"Will you puleeeeasssse shut up! I am trying to drive in rush hour traffic. I don't need you little  
immature girlies arguing back there." Shawn screamed. Danso glared at him.  
"Well maybe if you weren't boring us with your lame 'I'm so rich' stories we wouldn't have to  
argue." Danso shouted.  
"Ugh! How dare you!" Shawn slapped Danso across the face. Danso shrieked. Reagan and Lauren stopped  
fighting and stared at the begining of a cat fight.  
"Well take that!" Danso punched Shawn like a little girl.  
"Ouchies! You big jerk!" Shawn exclaimed.   
"Go Danso!" Lauren shouted.  
"Go Shawn!" Reagan shouted.  
"Danso is way better than stuck up loser Shawn." Lauren cried.  
"No way! Shawn could whoop him!" Reagan exclaimed.  
"Wanna bet?"   
"Bring it!" Meanwhile as the four teens were in a little war, Jackie and Christopher passed them  
on the right.  
"Wow! Look at them. They're having a blast. Wish I was in that car." Christopher sighed.  
  
*Well I felt like taking a break from my Betrayal writing and made this mess. I guess it's humor  
cuz I was giggling when I wrote it. It reminds me of my sister and all our friends in a car and  
people watching us, green with envy that they ain't part of our little...party lol* 


End file.
